McAbby in Mexico
by cotederpablo
Summary: Missing scene from Borderland. Have Tony and Ziva been busted?
1. Chapter 1

_The following piece is from a "missing" scene from the episode where Abby and McGee go to Mexico (third last episode of season 7)._

"Now I can see why Ziva took the couch in Paris," Abby said, walking away from McGee.

"I thought Tony took the couch," McGee replied. Abby turned around, smiling a wide smile.

"Oh, Timmy! Oh my God, it's happened!"

"What has? Oh, no, no, no. They wouldn't do that. They couldn't do that."

"Alright then, you're an investigator, I'm a forensic specialist, let's get proof and come to a conclusion like we do with cases."

"OK, well, we know for a fact they _did _share a hotel room," McGee began.

"I rest my case," Abby replied.

"Hold on a sec, Abs, I'm thinking. Tony told me he took the couch after losing a coin flip."

"Well, Ziva told me she took the couch voluntarily because Tony would have had a sore back otherwise. Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie."

"This means they definitely did..." McGee almost choked on the words. "They shared a bed. But maybe that's it, we don't know for sure and we certainly can't ask them."

"You're right; they could have just kept that secret. If they had told people, they would have jumped to conclusions, and that's never good. But Paris is a romantic city, McGee."

"I'll give you that one. I'd kill to go there with y-" McGee stopped himself. Abby tried to ignore the awkwardness and continue with the discussion.

"And Tony and Ziva are kinda...you know."

"What?"

"Oh, it sounds so cheesy when I say it, but they're soul mates."

"You really think so? Well, there has almost always been tension between them. And Ziva was really on the edge when Tony was on the Seahawk. Anytime anyone mentioned his name, she jumped about a foot in the air and all of a sudden had this desperate, weak look on her face. She practically followed Gibbs around all day hoping he would go into MTAC and make a call."

"And Tony, well, Tony saved her."

"Why does no one give me credit? I was there, too! I nearly get killed by terrorists too!"

"I know, honey, you're just...not like Tony. He was the one who faced Saleem so bravely. He was the one who nearly fell apart when he heard she was dead. He was so depressed."

"OK, look, can we just come to a conclusion already? I'm tired."

"Fine, I say they slept together in Paris. Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on my lab table."

"Oh, come on, Abby."

"You forgot to use bottled water on your toothbrush. I don't wanna be anywhere near you."


	2. Chapter 2

**See, it's 1:20 in the morning and still, I went through my list of stories. Seeing this one, I decided, 'hey, one more chapter never did anyone any harm.' It was an early fic, and had some potential.**

**Summary: After returning from Mexico, McGee and Abby do some investigating on what happened in Paris between Tony and Ziva.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the DVDs ;)**

Abby Sciuto held up her hand to silence Timothy McGee.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied, eyes closed and nose scrunched up.

"'Bout what?"

"How to find out what really happened in Paris."

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on, Abby, I thought we went over this. Besides, I'm still sure nothing happened."

"Well, I'm not. And I can't just ask one of them. I mean, imagine how much you would freak out if someone asked you something like that!"

"And we can't risk Gibbs finding out, if it is true." He paused, and his eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "Abby, what if Gibbs and Jenny..." he made odd hand gestures.

"Timmy!" she slapped him. "And you think _I'm _crazy." She returned to her computer.

"Abby, come on, Paris is a romantic city, you said it yourself. And they were young..."

"Tony and Ziva are young."

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I know for sure what happened."

"Fine, just don't expect me to help you when you try to test their clothes for DNA or something."

"Why aren't you keen about this?"

"Because I think you're focusing on the wrong relationship here." He said nothing more, and stormed away.

Later, while observing an interrogation, McGee and Ziva were alone. He didn't know how it happened, he just blurted it out:

"Did you sleep with Tony in Paris?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "Why on earth would you ask such a thing, McGee?" She stayed where she was, staring straight ahead, arms crossed, calm voice.

"You didn't answer my question." What was he doing? The words were falling out of his mouth like an avalanche.

"Fine. No."

"You're sure?"

"I think I would know, McGee."

"You know what I meant. You can trust me, I'd keep it secret."

"No, you'd tell Abby, then Gibbs would somehow find out, and I'd be in major trouble."

"So is that a yes?"

"I didn't say yes."

"But you...you did, didn't you?"

Ziva, while determined, knew when she was beaten. She was tired from a long day at work, sick of keeping a secret, or any secrets at all. She finally turned around and grabbed McGee by the tie.

"You say a word to _anyone, _and I will kill you in your sleep."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," McGee stuttered.

McGee immediately left interrogation, of course, to tell Abby, while Ziva confessed to Tony that she had accidentally let their secret slip. He was actually pleased.

"Now I don't have to worry about being the one to mess up."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah, one of us was going to blab it eventually. Let's face it, it's not the kind of thing I keep secret. You're sure McGee won't tell?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he won't tell Gibbs."

"So I s'pose we're safe then."

"For now."

**Well, it's been a while no this one. What do we think? Please review, for McAbby and Tiva?**


End file.
